1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette, and more particularly to a magnetic tape cassette such as a video tape cassette, an 8 mm-tape cassette or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a video tape cassette which has been conventionally known in the art is so constructed that a tape guide which is supported on a guide pole is arranged on a tape travel path defined between a pair of reels rotatably arranged in a casing of the cassette, to thereby smoothly run a magnetic tape for winding or rewinding it on the reels while guiding it along the tape travel path.
Mounting of the tape guide on the guide pole is generally carried out by pressedly fitting the tape guide in a fitted-on hole or recess formed on an inner surface of the casing. In order to prevent backlash of the tape guide, the fitted-on hole is formed into substantially the same diameter as an outer diameter of the guide pole.
Thus, in the conventional magnetic tape cassette, it is required to apply a lubricant such as grease or the like to one end of the guide pole in order to facilitate pressed fitting of the guide pole in the fitted-on hole.
Unfortunately, pressed fitting of the cylindrical tape guide in the circular fitted-on hole causes any relief to be lost from the fitted-on hole or recess due to tight fitting between the tape guide and the hole, resulting in the tape guide being one-sided when it is fitted in the hole without using a central rib for positioning. This causes any displacement of the magnetic tape such as rising of the tape or the like, to possibly damage of the tape. Also, this imposes a restriction on assembling of the magnetic tape cassette, so that an increase in productivity is limited.